A Blinding Love
by WhichHusain
Summary: An unexpected twist takes on in the life of Ginerva Weasley. With Harry around, who is definitely falling for Ginny while she has been long over him, who is this other guy in Ginny Weasley's life? No, it can't be a Slytherin...can it? Read to find out!


**A/N: **I have had this fanfic growing in my head by the day and could not wait to write it. Seeing as this is my first real fanfic, I want all of you who read this to review, please! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll try to update, but you will probably be getting updates on the weekends, most of the time. This is going to be a Draco Malfoy/Ginerva Weasley story and if anyone wants to help me come up with a plot, feel free to PM me.

Enough for now, remember, R&R!

* * *

_Chapter 1- Ginny's POV  
_

"Bloody Hell! Get _off_ of me you ferret!" I cried. I was doing my regular rounds around the castle when the Malfoy git shoved me aside like a toe-rag.

"Your wish is my command, weasel," said Draco with a smirk playing on his lips. "I wouldn't want any of your filthy blood on me anyways." With that Draco glided away, enjoying the torture of the little weasley-girl.

_'He's such a git, __always getting in my way. Doesn't he have anything better to do with his demented life? Oh yeah… death-eater material, how could I let it have slipped." _I walked on to the Gryffindor common room and plunged down onto my favorite armchair next to the fireplace. Just then, Harry and Ron came down from the dormitories and sat down on the sofa.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Ron piped up, "Hey, anyone up for a game of exploding snap?"

"Yeah, sure. You up for it, Gin?" asked Harry hopefully. Ever since he had found out that Ginny was practically dying for him, he never let go of the chance. But the thing he didn't know was that she had long given up on him.

"Nah thanks though. Maybe some other time. I'm really not up to it right now."

"Sure, whatever you want sis. C'mon mate," said Ron.

Harry looked back at me for a moment more and then went of to play a game of exploding snap with Ron. It creeped me out how that look of his just sent the shivers down my back. It was sort of like he was expecting I was going to get up any second and just throw myself onto him. I was thinking about Malfoy just before they had come down. _Draco was the one who tried to push me aside but just ended up tripping on his own feet and falling on me. Now that I think of it, he smelled really good. Like...cinnamon and hazelnut. Those eyes, pale, gray starry eyes that stared back at my own dull brown ones were mesmerizing.__ It was like every part of him was sucking me in. Wait! What am I saying?! This is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And since when did I start calling him Draco? Get a hang of yourself Ginny!_

"You listening Ginny?" said Hermione.

"Oh, huh? Yeah, yeah. What was hat you were saying?"

"Nothing for get it. Gin, are you okay? You've seemed really out of it these past few weeks."

"Yeah, I'm fine, really. Don't fret it 'Mione."

"'Kay, well I'm going to go to bed. Are you coming?"

"Erm, no, I'll catch up to you lot. Go ahead."

"Suit yourself. See you later Ginny."

And one again I dwelled into my own thoughts. I thought about nothing and everything. Sure, it was true I had been out of it these days, always thinking about being paired with Malfoy as a Head Girl. Yes, I had been given the position of Head Girl and I accepted it with great pleasure, I was not really excited about it but I hadn't seen any reason not to accept the offer. That was until I had found out the Draco Malfoy, son of the infamous Lucius Malfoy was paired up with me. Did Dumbledore really think that the ever-lasting feud between the Weasley's and the Malfoy's was just going to end because the two of the youngest from each household were placed together? Even Zacharias Smith would be a better choice then that scum-bag death-eater. Sometimes I think that Ron is right, Dumbledore really has gone nutters. Ugh, my stomach's rumbling again. I should have just went to dinner. Oh well, I'll go grab a snack from the kitchens.

_Maybe a sandwich and a butterbeer? Yeah, that'll do. _

I walked down to the kitchens in my own little bubble, still having no idea why I was day-dreaming of a certain blonde haired, pale gray eyed Slytherin when someone, or probably a something, bumped into me.

"Aaaaaaaah!" I shrieked so loud the entire castle would've been awake by now. If only that someone hadn't placed his warm hand on my cool mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know. This chapter wasn't all that great. But I promise that if I get reviews I will definitely try my best to make it better. Please R&R! 


End file.
